


Pink stars

by lovetaki



Series: A Sweeter Taste [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetaki/pseuds/lovetaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fem!minao drabble, Aoba bought some new undergarments and is waiting for Mink to come home so she can show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink stars

Aoba stood in the middle of the living room, waiting patiently at the door. Mink was going to be home anytime, soon.

Looking down, she tugged at the hem of the shorts she was wearing, suddenly feeling extremely conscious of what she was wearing. Will Mink like it? She hoped so… it was expensive, but she really wanted it. At least it was comfortable, so that was a good bonus.

The sound of the door opening startled Aoba, looking up quickly. Heart beating quickly, she watched as Mink walked through the door, not looking at Aoba immediately but taking her time as she took off her coat and her boots.

Fidgeting where she stood, Aoba placed her arms behind her back, took a deep breath then called out to Mink. “Welcome home…”

Mink looked up at last, and gave her lover a gentle smile. “I’m home.”

Having been free from her coat and boots, Mink walked across the living room to Aoba.

“What are you doing standing there?”

“Waiting for you.” Aoba responded shyly, holding her hands tightly behind her back.

“Oh.” Mink closed the space between them, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Smiling as she stood back, she raised a hand to Aoba’s cheeks, brushing the skin with the back of her fingers. Aoba shuddered the touch, as she had longed for it all day.

“I’m here, now.”

Aoba looked down at her own clothes again, trying to calm her heart rate. “I went shopping today.” Her voice was quiet, laced with nervousness.

“Did you?” Looking up, Aoba nodded, finally bringing a smile to her face again.

“I did!” She was slowly regaining her courage.

Mink took a step back, as if letting Aoba go to do what she needed to do. She folded her arms, looking around for evidence of said shopping. When she found none, she looked back at Aoba. “May I see?”

“I’m…” Damn, whatever courage she had, she lost it. She couldn’t bear to look at Mink, whose beautiful body looked so fine in everything she wore. Even now, with her casual jeans and long-sleeve arrangement, she was just perfect.

“I’m wearing it now.” She finally revealed, looking back at Mink who just had a curious expression on her face.

“Your clothes…?” Mink looked down to inspect what Aoba was wearing. She had a cute flowy top that looked better on her than it ever would with Mink, and a pair of small shorts to go with it. Yet, it was something she wore often. Hmm…

Aoba blushed, trying to maintain eye contact with Mink. “It’s underneath.”

Mink cracked a smirk at this, lowering her arms to instead place her hands on her hip. To Aoba, this made her look intimidating, and yet defined her curvy feature more so. For a distractingly moment, she was jealous of her body compared to her own tiny frame.

When Mink didn’t reply, Aoba took it upon herself to remove the clothes herself, grasping the bottom of her shirt in preparation. However, Mink was upon her right away, hands over her own. “Let me do it.”

Loosening her arms, Aoba looked up at Mink, smiling. She always liked it, deep inside, when Mink took control like this. It’s how she always is, anyway. All the more reasons to love her.

Mink was always so careful though, the way she was so gentle with lifting Aoba’s shirt up, wordlessly asking her to lift her arms so she could remove it the rest of the way. It was finally when the shirt was up and over Aoba’s head and clutched into Mink’s hand that she looked down, getting her first look at what Aoba meant by shopping.

It was similar to her other bras - Aoba always loved lace, especially when she wanted to feel seductively cute for Mink, but this one was slightly different. It was blue, the perfect color for Aoba. Yet, to Mink’s amusement, there was a small pink star in the middle over the nipple. She couldn’t help but laugh at that, cupping her hand to the side of Aoba’s breast and lightly ran her thumb over the star. Aoba shuddered at the touch, biting her lips.

“Are they ok..?” Aoba asked quietly, looking down at where her hand is.

“Yes.” With a hum, Mink slid her hand down the side of Aoba’s torso, watching her lover react to her touch, then landing on her hip. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

Silently, Aoba nodded. Her fingers twitched as if it needed something to do, but she kept her arms at her side. She instead took to watching Mink as she kneeled down, her face coming level to Aoba’s shorts. Unexpectedly to Aoba, Mink leaned in to kiss the button of her shorts, invoking a startled response from Aoba.

“A-a, don’t…”

With a soft laugh, Mink looked up at that cute face, which was now red with blush. “Relax, I am just giving thanks before revealing the prize.”

“The prize?”

“Mmm..”

Well, Aoba did get this just for her.

Rough fingers reached up for the buckle, undoing it slowly as she wanted to savor the moment. It was fun to tease Aoba this way, finding out who is the more patient one. With the buckle open, she could see a hint of blue, the same as the one above. Curiosity piqued in her more, and she hooked her fingers on both sides of Aoba’s shorts then tugging them down slowly.

“Ah…” As the shorts plopped to the ground, Mink was able to see the rest of the blue. Incredibly enough, there was another star. This time, right over another suggestive area. Again, Mink was unable to hold back her laugh. It was just too cute!

There was another thing. At the hips were two strings tied in a loop, which Mink inspected with her finger.

“Nnn don’t pull them!” Mink had yet to do so, but was curious as she looked up at Aoba.

“Oh?”

“Yeah they… come off.” Looking to the side, Mink confirmed that they did indeed act like a bikini bottom would. Amazing.

Satisfied, Mink stood up. She leaned down to give Aoba a small kiss, closing the gap between them so she could wrap her strong arms around Aoba. When she pulled away, Aoba still had that look on her face, as if waiting for her to say something about her new undergarments.

“As always,” Mink took a moment to look down at her small frame and the small pieces of clothing on it, admiring them. “You pick out the best.”

Aoba returned the hug, happily gazing into Mink’s eyes. “Thank you. I’m very glad you like them.” She received another kiss from her, and when they broke apart again, Aoba moved to nuzzle her face in between Mink’s bosoms, tightening her hug. Aoba purred contentedly into Mink, wanting to just stand there for a while longer.

After a while, Mink shifted her head to whisper into Aoba’s ear. “So, do you plan on wearing this all day?”

At the suggestion, Aoba pulled away from Mink and stared at her. “Ehh?” Mink watched as the blush rose to her cheek again, laughing as she cupped a hand on her cheek.

“Just saying.” Giving Aoba one more kiss, she then stepped away, her hand the last to part from Aoba. Turning, Mink made to leave the living room. “I need to use the toilet.” Looking back, she gave Aoba a coy smile. “You know where to meet me.”

Aoba stared after her as she disappeared away, then looked down at her body and back up again. It took a second for it to register in her mind. “Ahh!” Her blushing intensified, and she lingered where she stood before taking off to her room. A bit too quickly, it seems.

In their room, Aoba stood in front of the edge of the bed, unsure what to do at the moment. What should she be doing when Mink walks in? Should she lie down on the bed in a seductive position or…? She brought up her hands to her face at the idea. No way in hell she was capable of that! Mink would just laugh, for sure. Sometimes she hated that she was just too cute, unable to pull off sexy, but all the same she got all this love from Mink. Was it just something, though?

Lowering her hands, she looked at the edge of the bed. Maybe she should just sit down--

Too late. Mink walked in, and to Aoba’s quiet disappointment, she was still fully clothed. Mink was known to discard her bra or maybe even her shirt at home, and they were both entirely comfortable with that. Perhaps Mink wanted Aoba to take off her clothes like she did with her?

Aaa…

“Hello, again.” Mink smirked, interrupting her train of thoughts and coming to stand before her. “What are you doing standing there?” She echoed the same thing she said earlier, but her expression was different this time. A look of longing… Mink’s eyes trailed down to her underwear, fingers moving again to play with the strings there.

“Ah, would it be easier to remove them by standing?” Not exactly what Aoba was thinking, but Mink had a point. She wondered what she’ll do right then, dropping her gaze to Mink’s hand there.

“Do you… want them off?”

“I don’t know, they are quite cute on you.” Mink toyed, then added. “But I am sure they will maintain their cuteness on the floor.” As if to punctuate this, Mink kneeled down. Smiling at Aoba’s vocal surprise, Mink leaned to kiss the star, then finally pulled at the strings. Aoba spread her legs a bit, making it easier for Mink to pull the garment away. She watched as she dropped it to the floor, then Mink looked back up at Aoba.

“You’re cute enough without.”

Aoba felt extremely flustered at this, bringing her legs close completely and hiding her face with her hands again. Really, Mink! Why does she have to say these things…

She felt hands on her hips guiding her back, and when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, she moved to sit down. The hands removed itself, then placed over her own hands, which gently pried them away from her face.

“Please, don’t hide yourself from me…” Mink’s voice was too sweet, that Aoba just looked up at her as she stood before her again, smiling. Holding their hands together, Mink leaned down to kiss her, at the same time lowering her body so she would kneel on the floor again. When they separated, Aoba couldn’t help but feel upset at how much taller Mink was, that she could kneel there and still be level with Aoba on the bed.

Regardless, she took notice of their positions. Was Mink gonna…!

Oh, Aoba did want this badly, always feeling horny waiting for Mink to come home. Part of the reasons she bought and wore the new undergarments was to lead to this, but when it comes to it she couldn’t help herself. Mink always suggested the lewdest of things, and Aoba was never prepared for what Mink would say or do!

“Spread your legs for me, please.” Ah, there it is! Mink’s hands were on Aoba’s lap now, caressing them gently. Aoba placed her hands behind her on the mattress, unsure what to do with them. Then, after a second of pause, she moved her legs. Mink’s hands guided them the rest of the way, until they were far apart enough to Mink’s satisfaction.

Warmth flooded her body as Mink’s hands glided across her thighs slowly, then brought them back closer to her knees. Humming, Mink leaned down to kiss at Aoba’s right inner thigh, then the left, and then trailing kisses closer and closer to to her lower regions. Her muscles there twitched in anticipation, and Aoba unintentionally shut her eyes tight. “Mink…”

Aoba felt Mink’s body shift as she grasped Aoba’s legs to lift herself up, and then a warm breath was upon her face. “Will you keep your eyes open for me?” Mink’s soft voice breathed through her lips, and Aoba opened her eyes to see her face in close proximity. She nodded, smiling a bit.

“Thank you.” With that, Mink lowered herself again. Aoba kept her promise and followed her gaze down, catching eye contact with those beautiful amber eyes one more time before Mink turned her head down toward her crotch. As wild as this is, Aoba felt extremely turned on watching her lover like this. Not that she could ever tell her that…

Mink didn’t waste any more time as she planted a kiss onto her opening, then several more kisses on and around in different spots as if to gauge which got the most reaction from Aoba. When she kissed directly on the clit, Aoba let out a small shudder. Smirking, she looked up at her. “You’re sure sensitive.”

“Hh- shut up!” Aoba turned her head away, embarrassed, but remembering her promise, she looked back down to Mink. She had turned her attention back to what she was doing, starting off with a few more kisses. Meanwhile, her hands that were still on Aoba’s legs decided to lift them up a bit, giving her more of an advantage down there as she placed Aoba’s legs over her shoulder.

“M-mink!” Aoba cried out at the sudden shift, glad of her hands on the bed so she didn’t fall back.

With Aoba’s hip raised, Mink was able to have better access as she brought her kisses down further, sliding her tongue out and into her vagina.

“Hhhnn…!”

Aoba was already wet in there, made easy by Mink’s presence. Usually when they had sex, they would play with each other for a while first before even thinking about going down there, and Aoba would have been racked with so much pleasure the instant Mink touched her lower regions. This time, they both seemed to lack patience to go through that, and perhaps then Aoba would last a bit longer.

How much longer, she wasn’t sure. She was already feeling so much pleasure, and Mink was barely doing anything! She was that sensitive. Not that she needed that told!

Mink’s tongue had pried in further, in which Aoba let out a small moan to that. As if wanting to hear more, to make Aoba moan louder, she slid her tongue out and slid it up slowly across the crevice, until she reached the clit. Using the lightest touch possible, Mink flicked her tongue across the light. It wasn’t enough, as Aoba had only shuddered at this.

Hmm, time for further action. She licked it again, then gave it another kiss as her hands glided across Aoba’s thighs again and grasped at the hips. Holding Aoba there tight, she then sucked at the clit. It was a success, as Aoba let out a louder moan, followed by a squeak as she spoke her name. “Mink, please…”

Suddenly, Mink pulled back. She released her hold on Aoba, ignoring her protest as she lifted her legs away from her shoulder.

“Wha-??”

Mink stood up just enough to hook her hands under Aoba’s shoulder, prompting her to get up a bit. Aoba brought her legs back up, kneeling now on the bed as she moved back. There was enough space now for Mink to sit in front of her, in which she did so while folding one leg in front of her and stretching out the other besides Aoba.

Aoba had a pout to her lips, while Mink just smiled at her. “Sorry, the floors were bothering my knees.”

Wow, really? But that was understandable. Still, Mink always did this too. She’d tease Aoba often, even sometimes getting her close to the edge before stopping her.

“I’ll make it up for you.” Mink lifted up to bring herself closer to Aoba, planting a kiss on her lips. Instead of lingering, the kiss turned passionate as they deepened into it, Mink’s hand going up to cup at Aoba’s neck. Her free hand, meanwhile, trailed down the side of Aoba’s torso and then reached out to her back, expertly unclasping the bra. Aoba took it upon herself to remove it, carelessly tossing it aside.

While their tongues tangled together, Mink’s hand moved to Aoba’s breast, first placing her entire large hand over it then shifting it to grasp it playfully. Aoba took a pause from the kiss to react, but Mink had closed their lips together again forcefully, plunging her tongue once again into Aoba’s mouth.

Her hand continued to fondle with the breast, then deciding the other felt a bit too left out, moved onto that one. Aoba considered doing something with her hands, but felt frustrated at the fact that Mink was still fully clothed, so she took to grasping the sheets below her instead.

Giving the breast one last squeeze, she lowered her hand once again, allowing her fingers to trace a circle around her nipple before sliding them down the center of her torso. Aoba whimpered into the kisses, knowing exactly where those fingers were going. From Aoba’s kneeling position, her legs were spread out just a bit, but not enough. For Mink’s sake, she spread them further again, her crotch nearly low to the mattress but providing just enough space.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing long time, Mink’s fingers had reached their destination. She twisted her wrist so she could slide the fingers forward first, deciding to let them rub lightly over the clit, directly over at first and then to either side. Aoba continued to moan, muffled between their kisses.

Fingers explored further now, tapping lightly over the opening before slowly pushing in. She used two fingers at first, as Aoba was known to tighten up quite easily. Yet it wouldn’t take long for her to loosen up, for her to add more.

Unable to take it anymore, Aoba broke away from the kiss. She threw one arm around Mink’s neck, keeping her head close, just breathing heavily against her.

“Mink, I…”

Mink continued to pump her fingers in and out, increasing the speed with Aoba’s breathing. Sometimes she would take a break and alternate with rubbing them across the opening and playing with the clit. When her fingers would move back in, she added one more as Aoba had sufficiently been stretched out. Yet, even Mink could tell that Aoba was approaching the edge. At this point, she would have stopped for a while, but she didn’t feel like teasing her much this time. All she wanted was to focus on pleasuring her lover.

“Aa..h..”

Getting much closer, Aoba was starting to tense up, feeling Mink’s fingers in her hitting the right spot every time. She’s not going to last any longer. A few more, and she was sure she was gonna…

“Aaa Mi-ink!!”

Her arm around Mink’s neck tightened their hold as her whole body froze, muscles in her lower regions and thighs convulsing as she came. It was over quickly, and she released her breath with a shudder. Mink’s fingers slowly slid out, lightly passing over the clit - which sent another aftershock to her body - and brought it up to her mouth. She licked her fingers clean, smirking as she caught the alarmed expression on her lover’s face, washed in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Why would you lick that…” Aoba quietly moaned, feeling extremely exhausted. She just wanted to lie back and cuddle with Mink, preferably with her partner being clothless as well. It just wasn’t fair to be the only one naked here.

Mink only kissed her in response, and it was just a sweet kiss, nothing more. Pulling back, Aoba looked down at Mink’s chest, disappointment obvious on her face.

“Ah, did you want my clothes off too?”

Aoba nodded, knowing it was too late now. Or well, maybe not too late. She was too tired to offer her anything, but she would feel more comfortable sharing the nudity.

Mink laughed, then brought her hands down to her own shirt. In one fluid motion, she took it off, tossing it behind her. To Aoba’s surprise, Mink was not wearing a bra.

“You…” Not sure whether to be upset or happy, she just leaned in and gave Mink a grateful hug.

Mink leaned forward, guiding the both of them to lie down on the bed, facing each other sideways. Looking up at Mink, Aoba could only just feel extremely happy to be there with her. Flinging a leg over Mink, she shuffled in close and buried her face into her bosom once again, this time free from the bothersome cloth.

“You wanted my shirt off just for that?”

Aoba purred as a response, and Mink could just wrap her arms around Aoba to hold her close.

“I see. You can stay there, then…”


End file.
